Double Trouble
by Kcsilver7714
Summary: What if Olivia and Ivy are both expecting on the same day? And with a daughter who is constantly getting in trouble. There is a lot of trouble that the twins could get into.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-I don't own My Sister the Vampire *sigh* ㈷4㈷4 Everything belongs to S.M. That is except for the plot.**

**Brenden's Point of View ( P.O.V.)**

Ivy Daniels stormed into the house. Her brown hair was flying all over the place and the look in her eyes told you to stay away. Her husband Brendan took one look at her and faltered his step.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" He asked almost scared of the answer. Her beautiful brown hair was a mess and her violet eyes were flashing menacingly. Brendan slowly backed up to the stairway he just came from started going through escape routes.

"You will never guess what Violet did at school today!" Ivy exclaimed in a shrill voice that Brendan would have not been able to hear if he didn't have super-hearing.

"What, dear?" Brendan said tiredly.

The two of them go through this at least once a month. Violet did this. Violet did that. Sometimes it happened twice a week!

"What does it take to get through to that girl?" Ivy said making no point that she had heard Brenden. "Every month its the same. Wake up, make breakfast, send her of to school, get a call from the principle and then she is grounded for a week. I really don't think that it's going through to her." Ivy hung her head an Brendan saw a tear start to fall from her black lined eyes.

"Brendan," Ivy asked, "do you think we raised her alright?"

Brendan walked over and just had to hug his wife. She was simply _so _distrested. "Of course we raised her right! With you as her mother and me as her father. She is nothing less than a perfect vampire with a few minor flaws."

Brendan knew it wasn't his best inspiring speech, but they went through this at lunch today. Who knew it could happen twice in one day. He wasn't ready for another really should write up a whole slew of inspiration speeches. Then he wouldn't be at such a loss at times like these.

"So...Where is Violet? He said hoping to change the subject away from parenting.

"Oh, she out somewhere."Ivy said dismissevly.

"Oh"

"Oh"

Brendan, hoping to break 'oh' game slipped out of the room and into his private study.

He turned on the computer and opened up the Vorld Vide Veb. It opened with a joke.

_How do you take your cofee? _Brendan smiled remembering Ivy telling him of her human twin sister, Olivia, going on VVV for the first time.

'Wow, they really know a lot about you!' She said. Or somthing like that. Brendan pushed all thoughts aside and started to get to work. He followed in his father in law's footsteps and worked with interior design. Brendan set his jaw and got completely immersed in his work not hearing the phone ring or Ivy's shriek that followed soon after.

**Ivy's P.O.V.**

Ivy was already at the end. So when the phone rang she gruffly lifted the phone from the shouted at whoever was on the other end.

"What?"

"You know what, I think I'll call back at another time."

"Who is this?" Ivy said her voice growing softer. That voice sounded really familiar.

"Olivia!"

"Olivia?!"

"Yep!"

By now Ivy's voice had softened to her usual Goth voice. She hadn't after al talked to her sister in over a month. Despite the fact that she lived just across the pond on the other side of the street.

"Ivy!" Olivia's voice cut through Ivy's thoughts like a knife.

"What?" Ivy said indignantly. As far as she knew she was still listening. Just mayby not as intently as Olivia wanted her to.

"Ivy, I ..." Olivia's voice cut off by quick breathy laughter. "Ivy, I pregnant!"

Ivy was silent for a second and then shrieked a very un-gothlike shriek. She quickly slapped her hand over mouth as to not disturb Brendan. The line went silent until Olivia broke the silence.

"Ivy?" Olivia's voice came through short and timid. "You still there?"

"Umm... Yeah. I was just really surprised. Like really surprised. That sucks Olivia!"

"I thought you would be happy for me." Olivia sounded close to tears.

"I am Olivia! Sucks means good. Remember?" Sometimes, even at her best Olivia still managed to forget things. She didn't exactly have the sharpest memory.

"Oh good." Olivia said breathing a sigh of relief.

The two twins went on talking for what felt like minutes but was really hours. But when Olivia brought up Violet, Ivy quickly changed the subject. Things between the two weren't at the exact peak. Violet had come home two hours earlier and stormed strait to her room. As far as Ivy knew she hadn't left there since.

Look, Olivia, I am incredibly happy for you. I have one question and then I really have to go. When is the baby due?"

Olivia answered almost imediatly. "October 31. Don't you think its strange to have a human baby born on All Hallows Eve in a vampire family? " Anyway, Jackson's calling me for dinner. Bye now."

"The thing that's really strange," Ivy whispered to herself after she had hung up the phone, "is that there will be more then one baby born on the 31, yours and mine." With that Ivy laid a pale hand on her slightly protruding stomach and smiled. She was going to wait to tell Olivia she was pregnant. Not to burst her bubble.


	2. Chapter 2- The Discovery

**Hello, sorry for not writing in a while. There was so much to do. Writing another story and stuff anyway, if your reading this thanks so much! :-) And thank you chocolate writer for my first follower on this story. Thanks again!**

**Olivia's P.O.V.**

Olivia Caulfield was completely happy. She was going to have a baby! She wanted to do a handful of back flips. She wanted to so bad. But no she couldn't go around whipping herself through the air. She might lose the baby. She did not want that.

But she had two do something she could **not** sit around for the next 6 months. She had already been doing nothing for the first three months. She couldn't continue doing this. Jackson had given up acting to be with her. They had I initonally wanted to go skydiving and do crazy daring stuff like that until they could live at the top of middle class. Jackson always says the top of the poor man's group is better than the bottom the rich man's. Not that Olivia agreed with him, but she tried to make him happy. But they wouldn't be able to do anything for a while like that.

At the moment Jackson was sitting with his arm around her as she leaned on him at a sideways angle. The pair wasn't talking and the TV was off so there was no need to interupt the couple's silence.

Olivia flopped onto her back then back to her side again. She was clearly making Jackson uncomfortable because he moved his arm from around her shoulder and placed it on the arm of the coach. Olivia pouted for minute. A fake whining pout with sad eyes and a lower lip that stuck out.

Olivia pushed herself into a sitting position and flipped the TV on. Now that there was no physical contact there was no need to continue the silent date.

The TV was displaying an old woman who was interviewing a younger woman. Jackson leaned foward and put his hands on his knees. They were clasped together in a nervous sort of way.

"Say... doesn't she look familiar?" He said staring intently at the television.

The young woman does look familiar, but its the older one that throws Olivia for a loop.

"That... that's Serena Star!" Olivia says flabbergasted.

"No, not her the other one." Jackson said impatiently.

Looked closer and saw that the young woman was none other than Jessica... what was her last name. Oh well, she lost fame ages ago and ever since has been trying to get in the tabloids and stuff. Even with her name in the gossip columbia constantly. The last time Olivia had seen her she had been caught for drunk driving and was sent to jail overnight.

"She looks terrible!" Olivia exclaimed with a horrified gasp.

It was true Jessica's hair, though luscious and full, did not hide the scars at her hair line. And the usually hauty expression that dominated her regale features were replaced with a scared, timid look like that of a small frightened girl.

"What happened?" Olivia asked. "All the pictures they show in the gossip columbia are those from her acting days"

Jackson shrugged and leaned back and put his arm around her shoulders in a comforting way. "I guess she . . . Er. . . Slipped off the deep end." He said with many irregular breaks that Olivia quickly noticed.

"What do you know about her?" Olivia said pestering him by repeatadly nudging him with her shoulder.

"Nothing!" Jackson said holing his hands up in mock surrender. "You remember the day that we announced that we were together after the party for The Groves?" Olivia nodded to show she knew what he was talking about and that he should continue. "Well, she kind of gave up. She stopped caring how she looked or what people thought of her. But then we announced our marriage a few years later, she took a turn for the worse. She wanted people to love her again so she tried to get back to filming, but who wanted an old actress who walked away from very other they gave her before. So she started doing tabloids and gossip columns to get back and she started to drink. A lot. So she looks like that now." Jackson finished his little speech and Olivia wondered how he knew so much. Olivia liked to keep tabs on her enemies and she never once came across what he said in the papers.

"You certainly know a lot about her." Olivia said uncertaintly. She guessed that there was more to that story.

"Well, you know... We used to work rogether, and she still e-mails me and stuff. Nothing big." Jackson said shrugging.

Olivia stood up and walked over to the phone. It was bright red to add a touch of color the white living room.

"I'm going to call Ivy." She called over her shoulder and walked out of the room.

"Got it." Jackson said as he walked into the study. Shutting the door quietly behind him.

As Olivia finished up her phone call with Ivy, she glanced over at the study door and noticed that it was still closed. Jackson came out and said, "All yours."

Bolivia smiled and stepped in. She woke up the Apple computer. Jackson's e-mail was still open though the mouse was hovering at the big red X. As if it was me to be closed.

Olivia, though not meaning to snoop, saw her own name among the string of e-mails. It was from Jessica! Olivia glanced around and locked the door before she opened it.

_To Jackson,_

_Why? When you had it so good you gave up and married that thing, Olivia. You know the 2 of us should be together. Refer to my earlier e-mails for the reasons why we should be together._

_With all of my love- Jessica_

Olivia gasped and almost dropped her phone. She had been subcontiously calling Ivy. Jackson knocked on the door and stuck his head in. "Dinner is served." He said in a horrible French accent.

"Kaykay!"Olivia said brightly. No need for him to know she saw the e-mail.

The only thing that filled Olivia's head wasn't thoughts of dinner, but a single word that holds so much meaning.

Why. The same word that started Jessica's letter. Why


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks everyone who has read up to hear. Sorry its taking forever. I broke my wrist... here it is.**

**Jackson's POV**

Jackson quickly closed out of his e-mail as he heard Olivia come down the hall and stop outside the closed door. He jumped up and composed himself before opening the door and letting Olivia in. With her stomach only slightly inflated, She was still able to walk around normal.

"All yours." He said hoping she didn't notice the pink creeping around the base of his neck, ears and cheeks.

Olivia smiled appreciativly and sat down. Jackson walked out quickly and went to call Bendan. The two boys had grown closer when they started dating the twins. They usually were able to help the other out with twin problems. Brendan came up with a name for their lovers quirks-twin:tightes. Both boys knew it was a stupid silly name, but no one else had a clue what they were talking about when they said that.

As Jackson walked to the phone he heard the study door close. He dialed Brendan's cell phone and waited for him to pick up. While he was waiting he heard Olivia gasp from behind the closed door. He thought nothing of it. Though he couldn't actually remember the e-mail Jessica had sent.

Grandsons picked up on the fourth ring.

"Yello" he yelled into the phone. Jackson pulled the phone away from his ear as to not have his hearing thrown out. Brendan had a bad bad habit of yelling into the phone when he picked up.

"What's up man?" Jackson said.

"Not much, just trying to figure out what to do."

"About what?"

"Violet!"Brendan said exsaspeated.

"I thought her punishment for breaking the window at school was over."

"It is, and that's the problem every time we let her have full rein again, she does another stupid thing."

"Mabay its just a phase." Jackson said even though he knew in his heart that he was wrong. Violet had always been a trouble maker. "Hay, dude, you know how there were these e-mails Jessica s been sending me about trying to hang out or something?"

"Yeah"

"Well, I think Olivia fond them."

"Oh, that bites man."

**Sorry everyone for the super short chapter and the long wait. My wrist is well you know. By the way it might bea while before I can do more.**


End file.
